A Hunger for Revenge
by Katiya Kramer
Summary: Sequal to The Daugther of Evil. When Katiya is found alive, her and Cid's lives are threatened by a part of their past, and they will need to learn to team up to take this threat out. COMPLETED! R&R!
1. Orders to Assassinate

Prologue

Orders to Assassinate

It was dark in the room, as a man sat at a desk, five men around him.

"I need you men to capture two people for me…" he told them, "And if they give you a hard time, kill them."

One of the men nods, "Who do you want us to capture?"

He picked up two photos and handed them to the man, who stared at them.

Another man spoke up, "Isn't this one dead?"

"No…she isn't. I have seen her, alive and well. And go now, because I have sent her father a message. He will be in Esthar looking for her. Wherever you find him, you will most likely find her. They will probably be fighting, but still capture them. Now go!"

The five men nod and leave, wondering why he sent them on this mission. While the man leans back in his chair, then feels his scar on his right eye, then the one on his left cheek. He glares and picks up a picture of Edea, Cid and a younger Katiya. He tears off the part with Cid and Katiya, just holding the part with Edea.

"Soon, Cid, you and your pathetic daughter will die. And Edea will be all mine. I will have my revenge…brother…"

The man throws back his head and laughs.


	2. One Year Later

Chapter I

One Year Later

It had been a year since the defeat of Drusilla and Satan. Selphie and Irvine were getting married. Everyone was shocked to hear that Irvine was going to settle down, since he had cheated on Selphie a few times, but Irvine was truly in love with Selphie. Rinoa and Squall were going to marry in a few months, and Rinoa was currently pregnant. Quistis and Zell were also engaged and planning to marry in the spring. Edea, Quistis and Rinoa were helping Selphie get ready.

Edea looked around, "Where is Celeste?"

Quistis zipped up Selphie's wedding dress and looked at Edea, "Where do you think she is?"

Edea sighed, "The poor girl…"

Celeste was at Katiya's grave, wearing a long blue dress, her hair curled. She cried softly and kissed the grave, "I miss you so much…"

"Celeste…"

The redhead turned and saw Edea and Rinoa standing near her. Celeste looked back at the grave.

"Sorry…It's just, it doesn't feel like its been one whole year since she died…it feels like it has been longer…" She spoke.

Rinoa kneels down next to her and hugs her, "It's ok, Celeste. She was really special to you and she loved you. We know it has been hard but she would want you to be strong."

Celeste nods and stands, "You're right, Rinoa. Thank you."

She walks back to the church as Rinoa stands up and rubs her stomach then looks at Edea, "Where is the Headmaster?"

"I don't know, he couldn't make it for some reason. He said he had to go to Esthar for an emergency," Edea spoke, suspicious.

**_To Cid Kramer-_**

_**Your little girl lives. I have seen her alive in Esthar.**_

Cid was walking around the city of Esthar, in disbelief.

'She can't be alive…she just can't. She died! But we never found her body…' the Headmaster thought to himself.

He walked around and went down a street that was empty, knowing that if Katiya was alive, she would go where others wouldn't bother her. He looked around and stopped.

"Where are you, Katiya, if you truly are alive," he spoke.

He heard footsteps above him and looked up, seeing a sai flying at his body…

AN: Short chapter. Expect the next one up tomorrow morning, if not, tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to school for the first time this week, I have been sick.


	3. Attacked

Chapter II

Attacked

Cid moved to the side as the sai hit the ground. He looked up and saw his daughter, Katiya Kramer on the top of a building.

"I knew I'd find you…" He said as Katiya jumped down from the top of the building and narrowed her eyes at him.

She hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Her father responded, "I heard you were alive."

Katiya went to slap him, but he simply grabbed her wrist and sent his fist into her stomach. Katiya took it, then went for an elbow to his face. It connected and Katiya threw a punch that was blocked. Cid kicked her in the face and put his arm around her neck, placing her in a sleeper-like hold.

"Why were you hiding?" The Headmaster demanded, increasing the pressure every time she attempted to break away.

She didn't respond, causing her father to grab her left arm and twist her wrist.

"ANSWER ME!"

"DUCK!" Katiya screamed as Cid shot his head up.

Standing ten feet from them was a guy aiming a gun at them, and immediately Cid shoved his daughter to the ground and dropped down next to her. They dodged just as the gun was fired. Katiya then grabbed a stone that was nearby and threw it at the guy and hit him hard in the groin. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Cid and Katiya stood up and four other guys came and surrounded them.

"Looks we need to take out some trash…" Katiya said, cracking her knuckles and raising her fists.

Cid nods, "Looks like it…" he took off his glasses and put them in a case, then putting the case in his pocket, "Let's go…"

The father and daughter ran at two guys each. Katiya jumps up and kicks one guy in the face then does a back flip, nailing the other with the heels in her boots. The first guy regained his balance and swung his closed fist at her, which she ducked and came back up with an uppercut. Katiya felt the second guy grab her arms and hold them back then the fist of the first guy collide with her stomach. Katiya glares then jumps up, still being held by the second guy and slams both of her feet into the first guys crotch, and after landing, flips the other guy off of her and into the other.

Cid, meanwhile, was circling one of the guys, watching the other out of the corner of his eye. One of them lunged himself at Cid and Cid simply grabbed him, lifted him up and threw him into the wall. The third guy chased at him with a knife, and the Headmaster dodged, grabs his hand and twist it behind his back, twisting it again, and breaking the wrist, forcing him to drop the weapon. The other guy got up and grabbed the knife and ran at Cid. Cid sidestepped him and grabs the heads of both of the guy and bangs them together. After they stumbled back, he jumped up and kicked both of them in the face, knocking them to the ground. Cid glared as the guy with the gun stalked him and aimed the gun. Katiya runs over and kicks the guy in the back, making him stumble to the side. Katiya looks as all five guys get up and surround them once again. Cid grabs Katiya's hand and Katiya jumps up, slamming her feet into one guys face, and Cid swung her around in a circle, allowing her to kick all of the guys in the face. All of the guys were on the ground as Katiya looked at Cid, who saw one awake. Katiya grabbed one of her sais and picked the other one off the ground and walked over to the awake guy. She put both of them up to his neck and glared at him.

"Ok moron, tell us who sent you after us," Katiya spoke.

The guy refused to say and Cid stepped on his stomach, "Tell us!"

"NO!" The guy yelled.

Katiya put the sais closer, "Tell us, or you will be headless."

The guy freaked out, "FINE! It was a man named Savt! Jonathan Savt!"

Katiya froze up as did Cid.

"No…it can't be…" Cid whispered…


	4. The Uncle From Hell

Chapter III

The Uncle From Hell

"Jonathan…" Cid repeated.

Katiya looked at her father, shock in her face. The guy who told them it was Jonathan got away and ran off, leaving his friends behind.

Katiya leaned against the wall, the life out of her, "Can I say we are in huge trouble?"

Cid looked at her, "That bastard…he will pay for all he has done to you, me, my parents…and your mother…"

His daughter looked down, "Right. Especially for what he did to Mom…"

"We can't let him get to us, Katiya. He will kill us."

"…" She looked up, "Wait…No Cid. I'm not going back to Balamb Garden!"

"Yes you are Katiya. You are dead if you stay here alone."

"The hell I'm going back!" Katiya snapped.

Cid gave her a dark look, "Do it or I will drag your beaten body back there."

Katiya sighed, knowing Cid could easily kick her ass, "Fine, fine, fine…" She mumbled, "Moron…"

It was a sunny day, Little Katiya was on the beach, building a sand castle. She was four and had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and had bangs. She smiled and finished her sand castle, standing and turned to go tell her parents what she did. Her parents were preparing the orphanage house for children that were coming soon.

Katiya hears someone coming and turns, "Mommy? Daddy?"

A tall man stood there, dressed in black, a long scar over his right eye, and another on his left cheek.

"Hello there, Katiya," he told her.

Katiya looked at him, "My Mommy and Daddy told me to never talk to strangers."

The man laughed, "I'm not a stranger, sweetie…"

"What?"

"I'm your uncle, Uncle Jonathan."

Katiya looked at him, confused, "I have no uncle."

Jonathan laughed, "Of course your father never told you."

Katiya looked at him and opened her mouth to scream for her daddy, but Jonathan put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her by the hair, "Don't scream."

The little girl was scared, she tried to get away and bit on Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan pulled away and Katiya screamed, "DADDY! MOMMY!"

Edea was making the beds while Cid filed out forms for the orphanage.

Edea hears the screams and looks up, "Katiya?"

Cid looked over to his wife, "What is it?"

Another scream is heard, and immediately, Cid and Edea run out of the house.

After she screamed, Jonathan punches Katiya in the face, forcing another scream out of her mouth. The man then threw her into the sand castle she made and pulled out a sharp ax. Katiya looked scared and began to cry. Jonathan rose the ax standing over the little girl.

Suddenly, Cid runs over and tackles Jonathan to the ground.

Edea hurried to her daughter and held her, "Katiya! Are you ok, honey?"

Katiya cried in her mother's arms, blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

Jonathan kicks Cid off and stands up, grabbing the ax again and glaring.

"Cid…"

"Jonathan, how dare you lay a finger on my daughter's head," Cid spoke, his fists clenched at his side.

Jonathan smirked, "Your daughter is a little bitch. After all she's your child."

He looked over to Edea who held tightly onto her crying daughter, "Edea! How are you?"

Edea looked scared, remembering what he did to her years ago.

Cid stepped in front of his family, "Come near them again and I will rip your heart out."

The man smirked, "We will see about that…"

It was then that Katiya passed out in her mother's arms.

"Katiya!"

The little girls eyes opened and saw her father, his face bloodied, standing over her.

"Daddy…?" The sight of her father scared the child, but feeling his arms around her calmed her down.

Cid looked at her, "Don't worry sweetie, he's gone now. He won't ever hurt you again, I swear…"

Katiya woke up, feeling Cid shaking her, "Katiya? We are home."

She rubbed her eyes and stretched, "Ok…"

Cid saw she was thinking about something, "What is it?"

"Nothing…I just thought about what happened years ago…"

Cid sighed and hugged her, "Don't worry, Katiya, we will be ok, so will your mother."

Katiya nods, "Jonathan…I swear that if he dies, it will be in the same amount of pain he put Mom through…"

Her father nods, "Yes, Jonathan will pay for hurting Edea like that."

Katiya got up and out of the car and towards garden, 'Jonathan, my half uncle. Murdered Cid's father and mother, my grandparents. Tried to kill my father many times. Tried to kill me. And raped my mother…He will go to hell, and I will make sure Cid puts him there…'


	5. Short Peace

Chapter IV

Short Peace

They walked into Garden and immediately entered the elevator to go to Cid's office. As they passed students, they would stop and look at Katiya, shocked that she was alive. Katiya sighed, regretting coming back.

Edea stood in Cid's office next to Celeste who was on the couch crying. She hands her some tissue and hears the door open.

"Cid?" Edea spun around and gasped, seeing Katiya behind Cid.

Celeste looked up and her eyes widened, "K-k-kitty…?"

Katiya nods as Celeste runs to her, "KITTY!" She hugs her tightly.

Katiya hugs her tightly, crying. Edea looks at Cid, then back to her daughter and hugs her.

Outside, it began to rain as a man approached Garden, an ax in his hand.

Cid stood near the couch as Edea and Celeste sat down, surrounding Katiya who was hugging Celeste.

"Drusilla remains inside, but she is incredibly weakened. I remained in hiding in order to keep you safe. But SOMEONE had to hunt me down…" Katiya spoke, looking at her father.

Celeste smiled, "I am just glad you are safe…"

Edea nods, "Me too…"

Cid spoke up, "But we have some issues."

"What is it?" Edea asked.

"Jonathan."

Edea went pale, "No….no!"

Celeste looked confused, "Who's Jonathan?"

The brunette hugged her mother then looked at her girlfriend, "My uncle, Cid's-"

"Dad," Cid spoke, annoyed of her calling him Cid.

Katiya looked annoyed, "Cid's."

"DAD."

"CID'S."

"DAD!" Cid snapped.

"Fine!" Katiya glared at him, "…'Dad's' half brother. Someone who has tried to kill us multiple times."

Celeste looks at Katiya, "Oh…"

Katiya looks at Cid, "So…we need to get Mom somewhere safe."

"Like you will."

Cid turns and Katiya looks up. The man stood there, wearing a black trench coat and holding the ax. His hair was wet from the rain outside.

Cid glared, "Jonathan…"

"Hello, Brother…" Jonathan spoke, laughing.


	6. Jonathan

Chapter V

Jonathan

Katiya jumped off the couch and charged at her uncle.

"YOU BASTARD!" Katiya swung her fists at her uncle.

Jonathan took some and dodged others. He then grabs her by the hair and swings her into the glass wall. Katiya fell to the ground, holding her face. Cid took a step forward but Katiya slowly got up.

"No Cid! I don't need your help!" Katiya yelled.

She stands up and goes for a punch to her uncle's face.

Jonathan grabs her fist before it connected and spoke, "How pathetic."

He then punches her in the face, sending her reeling. He runs after her and jumps up, landing his right heel into the back of her neck. Katiya is sent flying forward and into a table. Cid watches, glaring at his brother.

"Edea…" Jonathan turned to the black-haired maiden, "How are you? Did you miss me?"

Edea looks scared and Celeste stands in front of her to protect her. Katiya jumps up and jumps up, throwing both of her feet into Jonathan's stomach. Jonathan steps back then backhands Katiya across the face. Katiya comes back with a right hook. She kept throwing punches, angry. The man took them, then grabbed her by the neck and squeezed it, raising her body in the air. Katiya screamed.

"Little bitch…" Jonathan spoke, then slammed her into the floor, on the pile of glass from before.

His niece screamed in pain, feeling some glass go into her back.

Cid looks at Celeste, "Get Edea out of here!"

The redhead nods, "Right!"

Edea and Celeste runs out of the room, before Jonathan could catch them. Katiya gets up slowly, her back and mouth bleeding. Her uncle turned and slams his foot into her face, sending her against the wall.

"Katiya! You have to use your kicks! Not just punching will take him out!" Cid told her.

Katiya recovered and went for another punch but Jonathan dodged and grabbed her by the neck once again, slamming her against the wall and pinning her there.

He whispered in her ear, "You should listen to your weak father. Just using your fists will get you no where…"

He brought her body back then slams her against the wall again, knocking the air out of her.

"Except maybe six feet under…" He told her, bringing his fist back and shooting it deep into his niece's belly.

Katiya's eyes went wide as it connected, and dropped to the ground, coughing up blood. Jonathan backed away and Cid rushed to his daughter's aid.

"Katiya! Are you ok?" Cid looked at her.

Katiya just held her stomach, coughing up blood. She never took a punch that hard, even from Cid.

The Headmaster looked up at his half brother and saw his sneering face looking back.

"You evil son of a bitch…" Cid spat, standing and walking up to his brother.

Jonathan continued to smile, "Let's hope you last longer than her."

Cid just glared at him and went for a kick to his stomach. Jonathan stepped out of the way and punched Cid across the face.

Katiya rose her head slowly, blood pouring from her mouth and nose, "Dad…"

Cid fired back with punches and kicks. His brother took some then kicked Cid in the stomach and went for another punch in the face. Cid was a year older than Jonathan, and Jonathan looked extremely younger than his half brother. This also gave Jonathan the advantage as the two brothers exchange blows for minutes. Katiya watched still kneeling on the floor, her stomach in pain. Cid elbows his brother in the face but Jonathan just laughed and hit Cid with a vicious uppercut that sent the older man back. Katiya looked scared as Cid lied on the ground in pain. Jonathan walked over to his brother, clenching onto his ax. He smirked and rose the weapon. Katiya got up and ran over, to try and stop her uncle from killing her father. Jonathan turns and sends the flat side of the ax into his niece's face. Katiya screamed and fell to the ground. The man turned back to Cid, who was slowly getting up and once again rose the ax into the air.

"Good-bye, Brother…your little daughter will be joining you shortly…" He told Cid, bringing the weapon down…


	7. First Battle Ends

Chapter VI

First Battle Ends

The ax came down just as Cid rolled out of the way, dodging it.

Jonathan glared, "Damn you!"

Cid hurried over to his desk and grabbed a sword, turning back to his brother.

"What happened to you, Cid? You used to be strong. Now you are nothing but a weak father," Jonathan told Cid, watching Katiya out of the corner of his eye.

The Headmaster spoke, "Some people age…"

"Yeah, and you fell into the role of a father. And if you tried to train this little slut, you failed."

Katiya started getting up slowly, a large cut on her face from the blow before. Jonathan turned to her and kicked her in the stomach to keep her down longer. Her father made no move to try and help her, since Jonathan would probably kill her before he could reach them.

His half brother looked back over at Cid, "As much as I hated our father, I must admit he would be ashamed to see you this weak."

The comment made Cid more furious. His daughter started getting up again, using a table for support. Jonathan made no attempted to knock her down again, just focusing his eyes on Cid.

"Edea doesn't deserve to be with a weak old man…" Jonathan told Cid, smirking.

Katiya pulled out one of her sais from her boots and went to stab Jonathan, but he turned and caught her wrist.

"Bad girl," He grabbed her by the neck and rose her into the air once again, "You are nothing but a nuisance…"

Cid held his sword still, "Let her go, Jonathan. This is between you and me."

Jonathan laughed, "You're wrong, Cid! She became involved when she was conceived. She is your child! She will die with you, Cid!"

Katiya tried to get away, only for Jonathan to thrust the ax into her stomach. Katiya gasped, feeling the cold blade enter her body. Jonathan didn't put the ax in far, just far enough to get her out of the way. He wanted to kill Cid first, then her. Her uncle dropped her to the ground as Katiya held her stomach, bleeding profusely. Cid ran at him, ready to kill him. Jonathan blocked it with his ax, that was covered with the blood of Cid's daughter. Cid pulled the sword back and went to stab him in the side. Jonathan sidestepped him and kicked him in the stomach. The older man backed away slightly, then went to slash Jonathan, but faked it and quickly drove the sword into his brother's stomach. Jonathan wasn't expecting it and was caught off guard.

He dropped to his knees, "Damn it!"

Cid watched, blood pouring from his nose and from a cut above his eye as he waited for Jonathan to pass out before going over to Katiya. Katiya lied there, bleeding. The cut in her stomach must of went in about two inches. Cid looked at her, noticing she was awake and in pain as he picked her up and hurried out.

The brunette woke up later, in the bed of the infirmary. Celeste, Edea and Cid were near her. Cid's face was bandaged up from the fight.

His daughter looked at him, "Dad…what happened to Jonathan?"

Her body was sore and her stomach hurt like hell. Celeste held her hand and kissed her cheek, happy to see her awake.

Cid spoke, "He disappeared. I don't know where he went."

Katiya nods seeing something wrong in her father's eyes, "Dad?"

Cid sighed, "Katiya…you know a spell to age people right?"

His wife looked at him, "Cid?"

"Well?" Cid spoke.

"Yeah…why?" Katiya asked, sitting up slightly with Celeste's help.

Her father sighed, "I need you to use it on me."

Edea looked startled, "Cid…"

"Jonathan is too strong for the both of us right now. I used to be stronger but after years of neglect I have weakened. I need you to age me younger so I can be stronger again."

His daughter started at her father, not sure what to do, but seeing the look in her father's face made her agree, "I will do it."

Cid looked at her and nods, "Thank you."

"You can be aged up to twenty years, but it can only be done once, can't be reversed. You will be aged physically younger. The spell is forbidden by sorceresses, but hey, I don't like rules."

Edea looked at Katiya, then Cid, "Cast it on the both of us, Katiya."

The Headmaster glanced at his wife.

"If Cid is aged younger, then I may die long before him. I don't want that."

Cid smiled, "Then maybe we can have the fun we used to at night…"

Katiya's eyes widened as she began to look sick, "Ew. Ew. Ew…"

Celeste laughed.

"Well, can you do it, Katiya? Now perhaps."

"Hey! I nearly died! Give me an hour, plus I need to find the way to cast it…"

Cid and Edea nod.

"Just don't have me age you that young, I don't need to be nearly the same age as my parents."

Cid sighed, "You will be anyways. You are in your twenties and we are in our forties."

"You mean you're going the full twenty?"

"Yes, back in our wild days."

Edea laughed.

Katiya looked away, "STOP IT! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! EW!"

Her father laughed, "Come on Katiya! Don't you want to know about your parents having sex?"

"AGH!"

"It was how you were conceived…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Think about our old bodies together sweating…"

"I think I'm going to puke!"

Edea laughs still, knowing Cid was just pushing Katiya's buttons.

"What's wrong with knowing your parents have sex?"

"SHUT UP CID!"


	8. An Unholy Alliance

Chapter VII

An Unholy Alliance

Celeste stood outside of the bathroom, hearing Katiya throwing up. She couldn't help but giggle, knowing that Katiya had enough of hearing Cid talk about him and Edea having sex. Katiya came out, looking sick.

"I hate Cid…" She whispered.

She heard her father cough and looked up, seeing her parents sitting on her bed.

"Great…"

"I'm surprised in you, Katiya," Cid told her, "You can handle the sight of massive amounts of blood and guts, but you can't handle hearing about your parents having-"

"Shut up, please…" Katiya replied, holding her head.

Cid laughed, and Katiya walked over to a book she had, it had instructions how to perform the aging spell.

Katiya looked at her parents, "You ready?"

They nod.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Cid nods, "We have to Katiya."

His daughter sighs and begins to chant the spell in Latin. Celeste stands near Katiya, holding her hand. Cid and Edea hold each other as they are engulfed in white light. Katiya finishes chanting and the light clears. Cid looks slightly skinnier and gray hairs he had begun to grow disappeared. Edea looked younger with less wrinkles on her face. Both looked healthy and strong. Katiya kneels down, the spell took a lot out of her. Celeste helps her up.

"You ok?"

Katiya nods as Cid helps Celeste lay the girl on the bed. Edea and Celeste go to the door to get some water. Katiya looks at Cid.

"I need to talk to you, Dad."

Cid sits next to her, "Ok, what about?"

"Jonathan. He had the same spell cast on him."

The Headmaster looks down, "I figured as much…"

"And there is only one person who could have done it."

"You mean?" Cid glanced at her.

"Vinerica."

Her father closed his eyes. It made perfect sense. Vinerica and Jonathan both wanted Katiya dead. Jonathan wanted Cid dead as well. Vinerica talked Jonathan into helping her kill Katiya, by giving him strength to kill both of them. And if Vinerica was working with Jonathan, then she must have took him and healed him after Cid stabbed him.

"And that aging spell…" Katiya continued, "Isn't the least of our worries."

"What do you mean?" Cid looked concerned.

Katiya sat up, "There is a spell to give one superhuman strength. In a way making him invincible. It doesn't make him immortal but nearly does. And Vinerica is capable of casting this spell. If she does, we are completely screwed."

"Do you know it."

Katiya shook her head, "No. Mom burned the book with it years ago. It's too dangerous to cast. But Vinerica is probably desperate to get rid of me, so she could. She knows the spell."

"And we can't go fight them because you're still healing."

Katiya touched her stomach, the cut was getting better but it wasn't healing as fast as it normally does when she uses her healing spells. She knew Vinerica had something to do with that.

He looked out of a window and saw Balamb Garden in the distance. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, seeing the blonde sorceress.

"Vinerica…" Jonathan spoke.

"You failed to kill them. Apparently Cid is still smarter with blades," Vinerica spoke.

Jonathan turned back to the window, glaring.

"He just got lucky."

The sorceress approached him and made him face her, putting her right hand on his left cheek, on his scar.

"You will get him next time," She told him, "I will make sure of it."

Jonathan watched as Vinerica walked over to a small globe and made it show Cid and Katiya as they talked in Katiya's dorm. The sight of his half brother and niece made his blood boil. Vinerica watched him.

"I will cast the spell to make you stronger than them. Plus there is a way to make it easier to kill both of them," Vinerica told him, enjoying the look on his face.

Jonathan glared at her, "How?"

"Make them want to kill each other. If you can do that, Cid and Katiya will be easier to kill, because they won't be there to assist each other. Perhaps Cid will kill Katiya and you can finish him off."

Jonathan walked over to the globe and stared at the image of the two, then sneered.

"What a perfect idea…I love it…"


	9. Dark Plans

Chapter VIII

Dark Plans

Vinerica watched as Jonathan glowed dark. She had cast the spell on him to make him stronger, but it took a while to completely be cast. Vinerica, meanwhile, watched her little globe and saw Cid and Katiya in Cid's office, talking. She felt they were about to argue as Katiya was being her stubborn self.

"Katiya, if Jonathan finds you and attacks you, you may die. You need to stay here," Cid told her.

Katiya was pissed off when she heard that Cid was not sending her on the next SeeD mission, but was sending everyone else, including Celeste.

"If he finds me, I will fight him," She replied, glaring.

Cid walked to her, "You're not strong enough to take him alone. You need my help."

"Like hell I need your fucking help!" Katiya snapped, hating it when he said she needed his help. She didn't need Cid's help. She didn't need anyone's help.

"Don't use that language with me!" Cid yelled, being unable to deal with her constant cursing anymore.

"Go to hell."

Cid sighed, getting furious, "Katiya! Will you stop being such a bitch?"

"Well I'm sorry I inherited your personality."

The Headmaster glared at her, knowing she was right. Suddenly a black ball went into Cid's back and other into Katiya's chest. Vinerica was floating outside the window smirking.

Cid looked at her, "I have had enough of your cockiness. You always disappoint me! You always insult me!"

"Well gee, I hate you so much! It's so hard to resist!"

The blonde sorceress smirked outside, seeing that her spell to increase Cid and Katiya's anger towards each other was working. She laughed and disappeared to show Jonathan back at her hideout.

"You are nothing but a little slut! A whore! After all, you were having sex with millions of guys before you met Celeste! And you're gay!"

Katiya walked up to him, her eyes cold, "You said you were ok with that…"

"How can I when every where I turn, your making out with that redheaded skank in front of all of Balamb Garden!"

The pissed off girl began to shake with anger, "You son of a bitch. I hope that Grandfather and Grandmother suffered when Jonathan killed them. They deserve to be in hell. After all, they let you live. If they were still alive, I would make their lives a living hell."

Cid grabs Katiya by the neck and shoves her against the wall, "You take that back."

"And then there is Mom, who probably is running around on you because you're such an ass!"

"Why you selfish little bitch!" Cid roared, punching her in the face extremely hard.

Katiya fell to the ground, holding her jaw, and Cid jumped on her, throwing more punches at her, consumed with rage.

Edea and Squall ran in, hearing the arguing from down the hall.

"CID STOP IT!" Edea screamed as Squall rushed over and pulled the Headmaster off of the Sorceress.

Squall shoved Cid away from Katiya and stayed in front of Katiya as Cid tried to attack her again.

"Calm down, Sir! You'll kill her!"

Cid yelled, "She deserves to die!"

Edea was next to her daughter, pushing some of her hair out of her face and seeing blood pouring from her daughter's nose and mouth and a cut above her right eye. Her eyes were beginning to turn dark as her left eye was swelling up.

The scared women looked up at her husband, "What's gotten into you, Cid?"

Cid shouted, "She's a little bitch!"

Katiya looked up at her father and stuck up her middle finger, making Cid want to attack her even more, but Squall shoved him back.

"I will kill you, Katiya! I swear!"

Katiya screamed at him, "Not unless I kill you first you fucker!"

Vinerica watched from her hideout and showed Jonathan the globe as he smirked, glowing in black. The spell was almost complete as Jonathan was feeling the strength inside of him.

"I feel like a god," he said, "And now Cid and Katiya will die."

The blonde smirked, "Yes, and our plan is working great…"

The man smirked and punched the brick wall, making a huge hole appear, "I will destroy them…and Edea will be mine..."


	10. Spilled Blood

Chapter IX

Spilled Blood

Katiya was walking around Balamb Garden, furious. Vinerica's spell had worked perfectly on Cid and Katiya. Both wanted to tear each other apart. Now Squall and the SeeDs were keeping them apart as best as they could. What they didn't know was that Katiya was walking around at that moment. Just as Cid was leaving Balamb Garden for a meeting at Galbandia Garden. Katiya was walking past the elevator, just as Squall, Edea and Cid were getting off of it. Katiya didn't notice Cid, but he noticed her and started hurrying down the stairs, Squall saw Katiya and went to grab Cid, but the Headmaster shoved him down and ran at Katiya, who was still walking away. He grabbed her by the back of the head and threw her down to the ground. Katiya was taken off guard and landed on her knees, looking up and seeing her father, the blood boiling again. Cid glared at Katiya as she stood up and went for a punch to her father's face. Cid blocked it and hit her with an uppercut, sending her back a foot. The Students began to scream and back away, shocked at what was going on. Squall ran over and grabbed Cid, but Cid punched him in the face, then kicked him over the edge of the railing, sending the SeeD into the pool of water below. Edea screamed and ran to the railing and screamed Squall's name. Katiya took the distraction to jump on her father's back and began digging her fingernails into her father's neck. Cid yelped and grabbed Katiya, flipping her off of his back and to the ground. He touched his neck and saw blood.

"You dirty little bitch…" Cid spoke, picking Katiya up and throwing her against the railing.

Katiya held her back as she stumbled to the side after hitting the railing and Cid stalked her as they went near the elevator. Cid pulled Katiya up the stairs and held her up.

Katiya glared at him and spit in his face, "Bastard…"

Cid just smirked and threw her against the glass on the elevator, sending Katiya through it and pieces of glass into Katiya's body. Edea screamed, seeing what was going on. Rinoa and Quistis run over and see Katiya lying in the elevator, with Cid standing over her. Rinoa gasped, feeling something wrong with the two. Cid picked Katiya up again and punched her in the face, then threw her down the stairs. The students tried to break up the fight but Rinoa stopped them and cast Esuna on Cid. Cid gasped and a black ball left him and the Headmaster dropped to his knees. Edea watched while students got a rope to get Squall out of the water.

Cid shook his head, "What the fucking hell…"

Rinoa looked at Cid then down to Katiya, who was lying in a pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs, Quistis and Edea next to her. Cid looked up and saw her, freezing up.

"What did I do…?" He asked himself, looking at his hands and seeing his daughter's blood on them from when he threw her down the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the Infirmary. Cid was sitting on a chair in Katiya's room while Dr. Kadowaki bandaged up the young girl's wounds. Edea was next to him, and Rinoa was standing near the bed, with Squall who was drying himself off with a towel, his lip split.

Rinoa spoke, "I think Cid was under a spell."

Cid held his head, "Vinerica did it…Katiya told me that chances are she is working alongside Jonathan to take us out."

Squall looked at Cid, then heard Katiya moaning. Everyone looked at her and saw her eyes opening.

She looked around and saw Cid, "YOU!"

"Katiya! I am so sorry! I was under a-"

Cid was cut off by Katiya's sai entering his stomach. Katiya had sat up and grabbed her sai from her boot and immediately attacked her father, the spell still on her. Edea screams, horrified and Squall stands up and grabs Katiya by the shoulders and holds her down on the bed.

"She's effected too! Rinoa, cast Esuna!" Squall shouted.

The raven-haired sorceress nodded and did so, and Katiya gasped, the same black ball leaving her body. Katiya looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked, confused.

Cid held his stomach as Rinoa went to him and cast Curagas on it. Katiya looked at Cid, even more confused.

Ten minutes later, Cid was sitting on the same bed as Katiya as now Dr. Kadowaki was bandaging his stomach were Katiya stabbed him. Katiya was holding her head as Rinoa told her what happened.

"Damn Vinerica…I will bash her skull in when I get the fucking chance…" She spoke, glaring.

Cid looked at Katiya then sighed.

"I would like to see you try," a voice said from behind the group.

They looked and saw Jonathan and Vinerica standing there.

"So my spell failed and you both are still alive. No problem. Jonathan is still stronger."

Cid and Katiya stand. Squall pulls out his gunblade and Edea looks at her husband and daughter.

"Don't! You both are too weak!"

Katiya runs at Jonathan, but he grabs her by the neck, raising her in the air right away, and smirks, "Foolish girl."

Cid and Squall attack Jonathan and he kicks Cid in the stomach where his wound is, sending him into the air and against the bed.

"CID!" Edea screamed.

Squall went to stab Jonathan but Jonathan grabbed Squall's arm and threw him to the side using his new strength. Jonathan smirked, still holding his niece in the air. Katiya tried to break away, but her kicks had no effect on Jonathan, who squeezed harder on her neck, causing her to gasp for air.

Vinerica smirks, "Now if you excuse us, we will be leaving, and taking her with us."

Katiya screamed, "MOM! DAD!"

Edea runs over but a wall of fire blocks her as Vinerica and Jonathan disappear, taking Katiya Kramer with them…


	11. Denied

Chapter X

Denied

The room was dark and dry. It was cold and empty, all except for a bed and Katiya. Katiya sat on the bed, scared for her life. She had been trapped there for three days now. Every day was long and filled with torture. Jonathan beat her twice each day. Katiya was covered with cuts and bruises. She was scared for many things, not just her life. She was scared for her mother, her father, Squall and most importantly, Celeste. Squall and Cid tried to stop Jonathan from taking her but were knocked away. Cid was hit where Katiya stabbed him, and now Katiya was really scared if her father died. And if Jonathan killed her, then Cid, Edea would be his. And Celeste…Katiya missed Celeste and was scared for her safety. She heard footsteps approaching the room and knew it was Jonathan and Vinerica. The door opened and Katiya looked away as the light shinned in her face for the first time in hours. The two walked in, Jonathan had his fists taped up and Katiya knew she was going to be his personal punching bag once again.

Edea paced around the room, scared for Katiya. Cid was laying on the couch, his stomach taped up, in pain.

"Edea… Squall, Zell, Quistis and Rinoa are looking for Katiya. I am sure she will be fine," Cid spoke to his wife, knowing what he was saying was a lie.

His wife kneeled down, "My poor baby!"

The Headmaster wanted to hold her and comfort her but was too weak, instead he fell asleep from exhaustion over the days events. Edea saw him and knew it was best for him to rest and left the room.

Katiya lied on the ground, bleeding seriously. Her nose was broken and her jaw was dislocated. Her face was cut up badly and her hair was soaked with her own blood. All Katiya could smell, could taste, was her blood. Jonathan watched her, removing the bloody bandaging off of his fists. Vinerica stood near him, smirking at the beaten body of her rival. She looked at Jonathan who began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

Jonathan stopped, but didn't look back at her, "To see Edea…"

Edea was on the balcony, praying that Squall and the others would find Katiya and save hre before she was seriously hurt. She looked up into the sky and then down to the ground again.

"Edea…"

Edea froze up, knowing that voice and spun around. Jonathan stood behind her.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, glaring at him.

Jonathan shook his head, "Not until I have you…"

"You can't have me."

"I will. We are meant to be."

Edea slapped him, "NO! Jonathan! Wake up! I don't love you! I never did and I never will! Quit telling yourself lies! I love one man! Cid Kramer! He is the only one I will love!"

Jonathan held his cheek and saw the emotion in Edea's face, then realized what she was saying was true.

"No…you love me…"

"I LOVE CID!" Edea screamed.

Jonathan felt his heart break and something inside of him snap.

He looked at Edea, "You will regret that, you little bitch…"

He slapped her across the face then ran out. Edea watched shocked and confused, holding her cheek, then gasped.

"KATIYA!"

Katiya was lying in the room, wanting to use Cure spells to treat her wounds, but there was a magic barrier on her by Vinerica, so she used the small amount of potions she had on her.

Vinerica was outside the room, about to go in there and see her rival when Jonathan returned. Jonathan looked furious, and concentrated on one thing.

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan shoved her out of the way and walked into Katiya's room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Katiya looked up and saw her uncle, and the look on his face forced her heart to race.

"Your mother…denied me…" He mumbled, holding his head.

Katiya watched him, sitting up slowly, her body in pain from the beatings she had received since being taken.

Jonathan looked at her, a crazed look on his face, "Well then, if I can't have her…then I will have you…"

The young female went pale, knowing what me meant, "No…no please no…."

Jonathan approached her, a sick, twisted smile on his face. The next few hours of Katiya's life were to be hell…


	12. Violated

Chapter XI

Violated

_What did he do to me…why did he do it…his hands…all over my body…kissing, squeezing, feeling…every time he entered me…it was unbearable…he violated my body…_

She could feel it. The pain rushing through her lover's body. The fear, the suffering. Katiya was hurting, and Celeste could not get her mind off of the feeling in her gut.

"Kitty…" She whispered as sat in her dorm room, scared for the safety of her girlfriend.

Vinerica stood near the room Katiya was locked inside of in her hideout. Jonathan had left after he was finished with Katiya, and Vinerica was in shock. She wanted Katiya to suffer, but for this to happen from her own half uncle. Was it Edea's rejection that caused Jonathan to loose his sanity? To do this to Katiya?

The blonde sorceress knew the SeeDs would arrive soon to take Katiya back, and she would let them. She knew that she sent someone after Celeste, but this was from Katiya's own uncle. Part of her was regretting what happened with Celeste as well.

She looked up, "What is happening to me…?"

Thirty minutes later, Vinerica heard the doors bang open and knew they had arrived.

She turned and saw Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Zell standing there, ready for a fight.

"Where is Katiya?" Squall demanded, holding the Lionheart tightly.

Vinerica looked at them, "In there."

Rinoa was suspicious, "What happened to her? Is she dead?"

"No. I will let you have her back. Because Jonathan went to far with her…" Vinerica told them, disappearing as she escaped.

The SeeD's immediately ran into the room, concerned for Katiya.

_His hands…_

The room was dark, blood was on the walls and floor.

_All over…_

There was no sound. A body lay on the floor, still.

_He was inside of me…_

A set of blue eyes stared into the ceiling, no emotion in the bloodied face of the owner.

_He tore through me…_

The SeeDs gasped in horror, seeing their friend and ally in this shape.

_He took my body and used it for his own pleasure…_

Her body was still but they knew she was alive. The shape of her body told them what happened.

_His rage consumed him as he did this to me…_

Katiya had been raped…


	13. Recovering

Chapter XII

Recovering

Katiya was rushed back to Balamb Garden and to the Infirmary. Rinoa watched over Katiya as Quistis and Selphie went to find Celeste, and the men went to inform Cid and Edea of Katiya's rape. Rinoa sat next to the bed, feeling horrible for what Katiya went through. She watched as Dr. Kadowaki undressed the brunette and was horrified by the bruises, cuts and dried blood that covered the girl's body. As the doctor began to clean Katiya's cuts, Rinoa touched Katiya's bruised face.

"Oh Katiya…if only we got there sooner…" She spoke, feeling horrible for not being able to sense Vinerica or Katiya to find the hideout.

"KATIYA?"

Rinoa looked up and saw Celeste looking horrified, gasping for air as she had rushed right to the infirmary after Quistis and Selphie found her. She ran to Katiya's side next to Rinoa and pushed some of Katiya's hair off of her face.

"Kitty…what did he do to you…?" Celeste cried, kissing her lover's forehead.

Rinoa watched Celeste with sadness as the redhead cried, holding Katiya's beaten body.

"Cid is going to snap when he hears about this…" Zell spoke as the three male SeeDs rode on the elevator.

Squall looked down, the image of Katiya on the cold floor, emotionally and physically shattered, remained fresh in his mind. He prayed that she would be alright, and that Cid would make Jonathan pay. Katiya was like his sister, since the fights last year, the two became close before she lost control to Drusilla. Even in the short time since she returned, she and Squall continued to bond, and were now really close friends.

They arrived at the third floor and stepped off of the elevator. The three walked into Cid's office and looked around, seeing Cid lying on the couch inside and Edea standing near the window's worried. Cid was awake and saw them, sitting up, only causing pain in his wound.

"Squall…" He spoke, a hand on his stomach, "Did you find them? Is Katiya ok?"

Edea turned and hurried over, "Squall! Please tell me Katiya is alive!"

Squall sighed, Irvine took off his cowboy hat and ran his hand through his hair, and Zell looked away.

"She's alive…but Matron…" Irvine spoke, none of the men knew how to say this.

Cid looked worried, "What did he do to her…?"

Squall looked at the Headmaster, his face emotionless, "He…he raped her…"

Edea went pale and looked horrified. Cid's eyes widened as he looked down.

"He did what…?" Edea spoke, her voice shaking.

Squall couldn't repeat his words, and Edea dropped to her knees, crying.

"My little baby! This is all my fault!" Edea shouted.

Zell and Irvine went to her and helped her up. Squall told them to take her to Katiya, knowing Cid was going to explode, seeing the man shaking with anger.

"Sir…" Squall spoke, quietly, unable to say anything else.

Cid stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in his stomach from when Katiya stabbed him with her sais, walking to the wall.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Cid yelled, punching the wall hard. Squall watched him.

Three hours later, everyone but Cid and Squall were in Katiya's dorm, where Katiya had requested to be moved after she woke up. Rinoa had healed up Katiya's cuts as best as she could after they were cleaned.

Edea was holding Katiya's hand, sobbing, "This was all my fault Katiya…Jonathan was here, and I told him I loved Cid and that would never change…I made him mad and do this to you…"

Katiya looked at her mother, "No…Mom, it wasn't your fault. I would have him raped me 100 times before I ever let that bastard touch you again." Katiya told her, seeming to be emotionally better, perhaps it was her temper that made the emotional scars go away, for now.

Edea looked at Katiya, somewhat touched as she held her daughter, "Oh my baby…"

Katiya held her mother and cried, "I love you, Mom…"

Cid and Squall walked in just then and everyone looked at them.

"Squall and I are going to find Jonathan," Cid spoke, "And when I get my hands on him, I am going to tear him apart…"

His family stared at him, Edea spoke, "Are you sure, Cid?"

"Yes. I won't let him touch either one of you again…"

Katiya looked at her father then away. Cid looked at her then left.

Later Katiya was asleep and Celeste was up watching TV. She was flipping through the channels and stopped, seeing her father on the screen. She turned up the volume and listened to the news.

"Starting today, Galbandia has a new president. Nikolai Rovanov has become the new president of Galbandia. Here are his words…"

"I vow to make our world better for all to live in, and to do that, all sorceresses must be eliminated!" Nikolai spoke as Celeste watched on the news, shocked.

The ringing of her cell phone startled her and made her jump as she reached over and answered it, "Hello?"

"I presume you heard the news…"

"Dad?"

"Yes," Nikolai answered, "And I will make sure that all sorceresses die, starting with your precious slut of a girlfriend…"

Celeste's grip on the phone tightened, "What do you want from me?"

"What else? I want you home. Or else I give the word, and Katiya dies."

Celeste closed her eyes, still listening.

Nikolai continued, "I will give you a week to decide, Cecislava, then I will call for your decision. Remember, make the wrong one and she is dead."

Celeste heard him hang up as she kept her eyes closed, looking down and closing the cell phone up, scared for Katiya.

Meanwhile, Edea walked into her bedroom which was empty as Cid and Squall had left two hours before. She sighed and put a box on the table, it was a home pregnancy test. She opened it and took the stick out, along with the directions. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door…

AN: Sorry for the long delay, I had writer's block but now its over and I have huge plans for the upcoming chapters!


	14. Traumatized

Chapter XIII

Traumatized

It had been three days since Cid and Squall left Balamb Garden to hunt down Jonathan, three days since Katiya's rape at the hands of her own half uncle. Rinoa and Katiya were walking around in the Quad at night while everyone else was asleep. Rinoa had a hand on her pregnant belly, she was due in three weeks. Katiya leaned on the railing and looked into the sky, thinking about something.

"Do you ever think, Katiya, that you will have a baby?" Rinoa asked her.

Katiya froze up slightly, "A baby…"

Rinoa looked over to her, "Katiya? Are you ok? Did I upset you somehow?"

The brunette looked down, remaining silent for a minute, "Rinoa…" She finally spoke, "I…I was-"

"Well look at what we have here…."

The girls spun around and Jonathan stood there, sneering. Katiya stood in front of Rinoa, not wanting the baby to get hurt. Jonathan laughed and approached the girls, forcing Katiya to pull out one of her sais, her hand shaking slightly. Rinoa watched her and was worried, was Katiya well enough emotionally to fight him?

"Oh Katiya," Jonathan spoke, grabbing Katiya's wrist and pulling her close to him, sending chills through his niece's spine, "I must admit, I didn't think you were good, but wow…you were better than your mother…" He grinned and kissed her neck, "You taste good…"

Katiya just looked as images from her rape flashed through her eyes and Katiya screamed, dropping to her knees. Jonathan smirked and looked at Rinoa.

"Katiya!" The pregnant women spoke, running over.

Jonathan watched her then pulled her away from Katiya. He stared at her.

"I didn't know Katiya had such beautiful friends…but unfortunately, if you know my niece, you will suffer."

Rinoa was scared, "Why…?"

"To teach a lesson to her, Cid, and Edea…" Jonathan told her, suddenly lashing his foot into her pregnant tummy.

Rinoa's eyes went wide as Katiya tried to stand but a look from her uncle send her back into a state of shock. The raven-haired female fell to the ground, holding her belly.

"My baby!" She screamed.

Katiya's uncle spun around and faced Katiya who was looking scared, "It looks like you couldn't even save your own friend…pathetic…"

He picked up Katiya by the hair and smirked, cocking his fist back and sending it forward into Katiya's face. The next thing Katiya saw, was black.

"Katiya!"

Her eyes opened and her vision cleared. She was lying in the infirmary, surrounded by Quistis, Zell and Edea. She looked around and sat up slowly, holding her head which was in pain from Jonathan's blow. She suddenly remembered what happened before.

"Rinoa! Where is she? Is she ok? Her baby!" Katiya spoke, concerned.

Edea looked away as Quistis sighed, "She lost her baby, Katiya…Jonathan hit her hard enough to make her miscarry…"

Katiya looked down, blaming herself instantly, "Oh god…it's my fault…" She cried and held her head, "Rinoa, I'm sorry…"

_How could I have a baby when all pregnant women around me loose their babies, because of me? First Celeste, now Rinoa….But…_

_"Do you ever think, Katiya, that you will have a baby?" _

_The truth is…I already had a baby…_


	15. Mothers and Daugthers

Chapter XIV

Mothers and Daughters

_I got pregnant the night I left home, when I was 14. I was angry at Cid and I met some blonde guy, and we had sex. I lost my virginity that night, and two months later, learned I was pregnant. I was 15 when I gave birth. But I was still living on the streets, I had no money, no way to raise a baby, plus my life was crappy due to my drinking. I couldn't go to Cid because he would explode on me. There was only one thing left to do, give my baby up for adoption. A former friend decided to take the baby in, and my baby was born on June 8th, days after my own birthday. It was a girl, a sweet little girl. I named her Alexandra. Alexandra Sage Kramer. I made her keep my last name if she ever wanted to find me. Sometimes I regret giving her up, but I knew it was for the best. I would go and visit her, and when Celeste and I began going out, I would sneak and see her. When I went into rehab for my drinking, I lost contact with her adopted mother. Alexandra was only two. _

Katiya sat on the balcony thinking about her daughter. She tried to lock that part of her past away, as the thought of her child brought her pain. She pulled out her wallet and looked at the pictures inside. Behind one of Celeste was a picture of little Alexandra. Katiya pulled the picture out of the sleeve and held it close to her. Never did she want to see her daughter so much than at this moment. But she couldn't. Jonathan was still looming, Katiya was recovering from her rape, and absolutely no one knew Alexandra Kramer existed. Alexandra would be 12 now, almost 13. Katiya's heart ached for her daughter, as she cried.

The test came out positive. Edea Kramer was pregnant, again. The women lay on the bed in her and Cid's bedroom, unaware of how to tell her daughter and husband. The thought of a baby made her happy and excited, but Katiya had been the only child for so long…well, with her and Cid at least, and she was the jealous type. Edea knew Katiya was not a little child who would be stubborn because her parents were paying attention to her younger sibling, but Katiya was the adult version of that type of person. Edea also knew that Cid wanted a son badly to carry on the Kramer name, although Katiya would probably do so anyways, since she was a lesbian, and hated most men. And what if this baby inherited Cid's personality too? Edea moaned, not wanting to think of another Cid or Katiya running around, fighting with their father or sister. She had to admit, the Kramer personality was dominant, which worried Edea, Katiya and Cid arguing 99.9 of the time was hard enough to deal with. Edea hoped that this baby would not have the rage or short-temper that was common in the Kramer genes.

Celeste paced in her bedroom, it had been a week. Her time was up. She didn't want to leave Katiya, but her father was serious in his threats. She didn't want to go home and return to that life, especially after what happened the last time she saw her parents. The redhead knew that Nikolai was going to beat her within an inch of her life. It was either, leave Katiya and deal with her parents' violence towards her, or stay and only loose Katiya due to the same violence. Katiya had enough to worry about, she didn't need to worry about Nikolai killing her too. Celeste realized what she had to do and went to find Katiya, and say good-bye.

_In a moment, one persons life can change. I always seem to have those moments…_

Katiya heard footsteps behind her and turned around, seeing Celeste there, looking upset.

_And I think I am about to have another one…_

The two girls stared at each other as the wind blew past the Garden…


	16. Sacrifices

Chapter XV

Sacrifices

Katiya was lying on her back, in her bed, crying.

"Why…?" She whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Why Celes?"

"Katiya, I just can't handle the danger anymore…" Celeste told her as they stood on the balcony.

Katiya looked away, "Bullshit. Nikolai is forcing you to break up with me, Celeste."

Celeste shook her head, "This is my choice! My father has nothing to do with this!"

"Stop lying!" Katiya shouted, getting frustrated, "You are going back to be his little puppet! You are going to allow him to hurt you again! Celeste! You are safer here!"

The redhead stared at Katiya, right into her eyes, "MY FATHER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, KATIYA!"  
Katiya glared at her, "Just tell me that he does, Celeste. I know you are lying."

"This is my decision…why won't you listen?"

"Because, Celeste, I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt by that bastard!"

_SMACK!_

Katiya's head snapped back as she put her right hand to her cheek, then looked back at the redhead, who was looking angry.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Celeste screamed, crying.

"Celeste…"

"It's over, Katiya! For good!" Celeste shouted then ripped off a necklace Katiya gave her for her 18th birthday and threw it over the balcony railing.

Katiya gasped as Celeste walked out. She dropped to her knees and looked down, crying.

"Damn you, Nikolai…" She whispered, she knew he was the cause of this, and if she ever saw him, she would tear him apart.

Celeste stood outside of the balcony, sobbing. She didn't want to do that, but it was for Katiya's safety.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty…I love you…" She whispered, then ran off.

Cid and Edea walked into Katiya's room after hearing about what happened. Edea sat next to Katiya's bed and brushed some of Katiya's hair out of her face.

"Oh Sweetie…" She whispered.

Cid watched his wife and looked at Katiya, both were shocked to hear that Celeste had left Katiya, shocked and confused.

"Why does my life suck so much…?" Katiya asked, looking at her mother, her eyes red from all her crying.

Edea held her, "Oh, Katiya…It doesn't. You are just having a bad time…"

Katiya cries in her mother's arms as Cid watches them, feeling horrible for what Katiya was going through. When he and Squall came back after hearing that Rinoa and Katiya were attacked by Jonathan, and Rinoa lost the baby in the attack, Cid immediately knew that Katiya couldn't defend herself, she was too scared to. Now this was pushing Katiya deeper into her depression, and Cid didn't know how to bring her out of it…

"Auntie Madison!" A young girl walked into a small house in Winhill.

She heard coughing coming from a room down the hall as she went to the room and looked in, seeing a weak women on the bed, looking gravely ill.

"You're home…" The women spoke, softly.

The girl nodded, "Yes. I came home early to take care of you, Auntie Madison."

She sat on the bed next to Madison. The women smiled and touched her cheek, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my little girl…you know that I won't live much longer…"

The girl looked down.

"You must know the truth…about who you are…about your mother."

She looked up at Madison who smiled at her, weakly.

"You already know your last name is Kramer. You are related to Cid and Edea Kramer. Your mother's name is Katiya. And you must find her…only she can teach you about your gift…" The women coughs up blood, and the girl looks at her, confused.

"Gift?" She asked.

The women smiled, "Yes, Alexandra…you are a sorceress…."

She touched her cheek again then closed her eyes, and her hand went limp as Alexandra gasped, "Auntie Madison! Auntie Madison!"


	17. A Violent Fight

Chapter XVI

A Violent Fight

She was in the basement of Balamb Garden, wrapping white bandaging around her fists. She and finished wrapping her left fist then straightened her boots. Standing, Katiya looked up at Cid, who approached her. Since she cast the spell to age her parents younger, Katiya hadn't seen her father out of his normal clothes. Cid looked so much younger, his body much more toned. He remained her of how he was when she was four, when her training began. She stretched the muscles in her legs, knowing that she hadn't trained with Cid for over a year, since before Drusilla took over. The bitchy brunette looked up at her father, who had bandaging around his fists as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, some what concerned. It had been two months since Celeste left her, since Katiya had been raped. She was slowly recovering from her depression but he was concerned for her mental state.

"I am ready, Cid."

Cid nods and watches as Katiya raises her fists and does the same.

Meanwhile, Edea watched from a room on a security camera, a hand on her stomach.

Katiya went for a spin kick which Cid simply dodged and kicked her in the stomach. He was gentle with the kick, not wanting to damage her ribs anymore than they were. His daughter realized this and was pissed off. She did her back flip kick and Cid took it, stepping back. Katiya then ran at Cid and threw her punches at him, not stopping. Cid took them then felt the toes of Katiya's boots enter between his legs. He groaned and dropped to his knees, hands covering the groin.

Katiya glared at Cid, "Don't you dare take it easy on me, Cid, I can handle anything you do."

The Headmaster stood up and it was his turn to be pissed off as he punched her hard in the face, sending her reeling. Katiya came right back with a right hook, only to be struck with her father's fist. They exchanged blows, going punch for punch, until they both were bleeding. Cid took an uppercut from Katiya, then jumped up and slammed his foot into her face, sending her against the wall. He stalked her and went to punch her between the eyes, but she ducked and kneed him in the stomach, then in the face. Cid went to one knee, his nose busted. Katiya went to punch him in the back of the head but Cid caught her fist. He twisted it behind her back and grabbed a handful of her hair with his other hand. Cid began to repeatedly slam Katiya's head against the wall, screaming for her to give up. Katiya wouldn't though, too stubborn to submit. Cid lifted her up in the air, and slammed her against the ground, forcing a scream to escape Katiya's mouth. He put his left foot on her neck and pressed down.

"Do you give up?" He asked her.

Katiya tried to squirm away but Cid increased the pressure.

"ANSWER ME!"

"NO!" She screamed.

Cid sighed and removed his foot from her neck, picking her up and slamming her against the wall, "Damn it, Katiya! You can't take anymore! Just give up!"

"No…" She responded, her face covered with blood.

Cid glared at her and slapped her across the face, sending her to the ground, "You can't even take a simple slap without collapsing! Katiya…"

His daughter slowly stood, her body shaking. She rose her head and spit in her father's face. Cid wiped his face and saw blood on it and began to shake in anger. He brought his foot up and slammed it right into her ribcage. Katiya screamed in pure agony, falling on her stomach and curling into a ball.

"I knew I shouldn't have fought you, Katiya. Now I probably worsened your ribcage. You can't keep going like this."

Katiya snapped, "So what if Jonathan fights me? What if you're not around? Am I supposed to take a few hits and give up?"

Her father remained silent as he went to help her up, but as usual, was shoved away as Katiya struggled to stand on her own, but collapsed in a puddle of her blood.

"Come on…" He spoke, helping her up and putting one her arms around his neck and supported her as he brought her to the elevator, but Edea was standing there.

She gasped seeing the amount of blood that covered her husband and daughter and hurried over and helped Cid get Katiya into the elevator and to the infirmary.

They were in the infirmary thirty minutes later, Cid, once again, had a bruised face, but Katiya, took most of the beating, lying in a bed, a hand on her ribcage as it was extremely sore. Edea sat near Cid and looked at them.

"Déjà vu…Whenever you two fight, we end up here…" She looked down and whispered "I hope that this won't happen with you…"

Cid heard her, "What?"

Edea looked at him, "Ummm…nothing!"

"Edea? Are you hiding something?"

Katiya looked at her parents, confused.

Edea stood up paced around the small room a little bit before turning back to her family.

"Cid, Katiya…" She took a deep breath, "I am pregnant…"

Cid's mouth dropped as Katiya looked down.

"You're what?" Cid asked.

"Pregnant…" Edea repeated.

"Are you sure?"

His wife nods. Cid stands and embraces Edea, picking her up and twirling her around the room, "I can't believe it! This is great!"

Edea smiled, "You're not upset?"

"Of course not!" Cid replied, kissing her.

Katiya looked down then pretends she fell asleep from exhaustion. The thought of having a sibling bothered her…


	18. Things Worsen

Chapter XVII

Things Worsen

Katiya was not thrilled to learn she was going to have another sibling. Not thrilled at all. Her reasons were unknown. So of course, upon hearing that her mother, Edea, was pregnant, Katiya was not happy.

Her parents, however, were excited for the child, and decided to celebrate by renewing their wedding vows. Edea talked to Katiya about having Celeste come to the wedding and putting her back together with Katiya. Katiya wanted to talk to her former girlfriend and agreed, praying Nikolai Rovanov didn't poison her mind. But for now, the wedding would be in a few months, so she had to wait.

A few days before the ceremony, Celeste arrived at Balamb Garden. But she wasn't alone. The man her parents wanted her to marry, Dimitri Slatskyia was with her.

Katiya was in the library when Cid called her cell phone and told her that Celeste had arrived, with some guy. Katiya, not hearing the part of the "some guy" due to her excitement, rushed out of the library and to the entrance of Garden where they were. Seeing the guy made Katiya stop and hide behind a corner and listen to the conversation, she also noticed that her mother, now six months pregnant, looked slightly disturbed.

"You're pregnant? And you're happy? What about Katiya?" Edea asked her, a hand on her growing belly.

Celeste looked at Dimitri, "He is my husband and I love him. What Katiya and I have was… 'special' but this is better. I now know that this is my true love and I am happy to carry his baby."

Katiya heard this and froze up, feeling her heart shatter. Thoughts that Nikolai was behind this raced through her head, but when she looked over and saw Celeste kiss him passionately, made her think otherwise. She seemed to kiss Dimitri with more passion than she ever did with her. The brunette dropped to her knees and held her head.

Dimitri saw Katiya and smirked, wrapping his arm around his bride, "Let's go inside and rest, it has been a long trip, Love…"

Celeste smiles and nods as they walk off. Katiya heard them approaching and looked over, her eyes meeting with Celeste's for a second before Katiya sprinted away, her heart broken. Cid and Edea saw Katiya and hurried after her, sickened by Celeste's news of marriage and pregnancy. They, like Katiya were suspicious, but knew that Katiya could have taken the news as fact, and her running away like that proved it.

Katiya ran to the parking lot and got in her car, turning it on and driving off. Cid got to the parking lot just as Katiya got in the car and shouted after her as she sped off. He sighed and looked over at Edea who joined him shortly after.

She drove to the beach were she got out of the car and walked to the shore, taking her boots off and sitting next to the water, her feet getting wet every time the tide pulled in. She cried softly, holding her knees close to her chest. She was in denial, part of her knew this was Nikolai's plan but the other part of her was convinced that Celeste had fallen for this man, convinced that Katiya had lost her.

"Well, well, well…"

Katiya gasped and turned around, seeing Jonathan on a hill. She stood and reached for her sais that were atop of her boots, only for Jonathan to pull out a gun and fire a bullet at her, missing her barely. Katiya glared at him, since the last time he attacked her, Katiya had recovered from the memories of the rape, but they slightly bothered her yet. She could push them aside now, knowing that if she didn't, Jonathan would kill her.

Jonathan smirked and lowered the gun, "My dearest niece…I hear that your mother is pregnant…"

Katiya glared still, "You leave her and the baby alone, you sick bastard."

Her uncle laughed and spoke, "Oh Vinerica, bring that girl here…"

A young girl appeared out of no where next to Jonathan, chained and bleeding. Katiya gasped in horror, recognizing the girl.

It was Alexandra, Katiya's own daughter…


	19. Tough Decisions

Chapter XVIII

Tough Decisions

She knew it was her. She could figure out it was her easily. She could sense it, feel it in her powers and in her gut. She sensed the sorcery she had inherited from her. She saw the looks she carried. This was her daughter. This was Alexandra Sage Kramer, Katiya's own daughter.

"Alexandra…?" Katiya whispered, in disbelief that her daughter was standing right before her.

The young girl cried, terrified. Jonathan just smirked and threw the girl down, firing the gun at her hand. Alexandra cried out in pain, sending shivers through her mother's body.

"JONATHAN YOU BASTARD!" Katiya shouted, running at him.

He brought the gun to her head and Katiya stopped dead in her tracks.

"One more step," He told her, "And your precious child dies…"

Alexandra blinked and looked at Katiya, tears in her eyes, "Child? Mother?"

Katiya looked scared as she watched Alexandra realize who she was.

Jonathan sneered and put the gun down, "Now, I have a deal to make with you."

"Let her go, now," Katiya responded.

"If you do something for me, I will."

Katiya swallowed hard, "What?"

"Assist me in killing your unborn sibling."

Katiya's eyes widened, "What?"

"Of course once it is born. I wouldn't want to hurt your mother."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE TELLING ME TO KILL MY BABY BROTHER OR SISTER!"

Jonathan laughed, "Yes, but if you do so, I will let Alexandra go."

Alexandra looked at her mother terrified. Katiya tensed up, unsure of what to do, help her half-uncle, who had a history of trying to kill her and her father, kill Edea's child, or allow her own daughter to die.

Her uncle watched Katiya closely, "Well?"

Katiya whispered, "I am sorry, Mom, Dad…"

Jonathan knew she had decided and approached her, leaving the young girl on the hill. He smirked and lifted up his niece's head, "I will keep your precious daughter until the baby is dead… The day it is born, I will come and I will need you to keep a certain asshole out of the way…"

Katiya looked at him, crying, "Fine…you have a deal…"

Jonathan took Katiya's hand and shook it, then pulled her into a forced kiss, "I will be back soon, my dearest…" He threw Katiya down and returned to Alexandra, who he picked up and threw her over his shoulder.

The young girl screamed for her mother, "HELP ME! MOM!"

Katiya looked scared as Vinerica appeared and took Jonathan and Alexandra away, tears pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She had just made a deal with the devil…

Katiya did not return to Balamb Garden, she went to Dollet and to a hotel there to deal with all that was happening. Cid and Edea had no idea were she was, and were extremely worried. But they both felt that if Katiya wasn't coming back, maybe they should go through the with ceremony, after all, Celeste was going to be there and seeing her may cause Katiya pain. After taking Katiya out of the ceremony, they put Rinoa in her place as Edea's maid of honor. While Rinoa and Edea were making sure she fit in the dress, Squall sat outside the Headmaster's office and tried to call Katiya's cell phone, but like her parents, reached her voice mail message.

"Hey, this is Katiya. I can't reach my cell right now so leave a message telling me which loser you are and why the hell you are calling me in the first place."

Squall sighed and after the beep, spoke, "Katiya, it's Squall. Please come home. Your parents are really worried about you. I am worried about you…" Squall paused, taking a deep breath, "Just please come back to Garden soon…Cid and Edea really want you home for the ceremony tomorrow. If not for them, then come back for me…" Squall looked down, "I hope you come back, bye."

He closed his cell phone and looked up, hoping Katiya would get his message.

Katiya heard his message 20 minutes later and sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair. She put the cell on the table and walked over to the bed in her hotel room, stepping over glass bottles of beer on the floor. She took another bottle from the nightstand and opened it.

She rose it in the air, "Here's to my crummy life…"

She began to gulp down the beer as she realized how much she had sucked up in the past few days. At least 40, at most 60. Katiya laid down, putting the half full bottle on the nightstand, crying.

Finally, the sun rose and Edea woke up alone in her room, smiling. In a few hours, she and Cid would renew their wedding vows. Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie walked in, looking happy.

Two hours later, Edea was at the church as the girls were helping her get ready. Edea was wearing a beautiful dress, but Katiya missing bothered her more than the face that her baby was showing greatly. Three more months left in the pregnancy, Edea was in her final trimester. Cid and Edea were both excited for their second child.

"Are you ready, Matron?" Quistis asked, handing Edea her bouquet.

Edea stood up from the chair and turned to the girls, "Yes."

Cid stood at the altar, waiting. Celeste and Dimitri were sitting in the front row. Every time he would look at them, he would worry about Katiya, who hadn't been seen or heard from since Celeste came back with her husband. As the others began to walk down the isle , Cid smiled, waiting for his wife to walk down the isle. The bride music began and everyone stood and turned, and Squall, standing next to Cid, put a hand on his shoulder. Edea appeared, in her wedding dress and holding the bouquet. Cid's eyes lit up and his heart began to race.

"Oh Edea…" He whispered,.

Edea walked down the isle, smiling at Cid, extremely happy. She reached Cid and he took her hand and Edea gave Rinoa her bouquet, looking back at Cid, her eyes staring into his.

Cid told her, "You look absolutely beautiful…I love you."

Edea replied, "I love you too…"

As the priest began the ceremony, Cid and Edea felt so happy, so in love. Squall looked over to Rinoa, who was thinking about this happening in a few months with her and Squall, which made her smile.

"And now the couple will speak their own wedding vows," The priest spoke.

Cid was to talk first but they heard the door of the church slam open and Katiya ran in, wearing her regular clothes.

"WAIT!" She shouted, "Don't forget me!"

Cid and Edea turned to their daughter and Edea gasped, "Katiya!"

Katiya began to approach the altar, wobbling a bit, "How could you all forget about me? After all, it's ME!"

Edea stared at Katiya and saw her stumble, "You're drunk!"

Katiya looked at her, "Of course! It doesn't take a genius to realize that! Although I guess you are that stupid, Mother…after all, you married this sorry asshole…"

Cid took off his glasses just as Katiya pointed at him and gave her a dirty look.

Katiya just smirked and walked up to her parents, "You two were the worst parents you know…I mean you gave birth to me! And you married each other! You two shouldn't have been allowed to mate! Look what came out the first time, ME! Now this baby will be even worse! If it even lives that long…"

"What are you saying, Katiya?" Edea spoke, looking scared slightly.

"Nothing…Just that you are a bitch."

Cid grabbed Katiya's arm, "You take that back or I will make you."

"Fuck off," Katiya replied.

"I am warning you…"

"Go ahead, Cid, beat the hell out of me. Show everyone what a man you are. Here, I will give you a reason to."

Katiya turned to her mother and kicked her in the face, knocking Edea to the floor. Everyone in the church stood and gasped as the SeeD's hurried to her. Katiya laughed but before she could blink, her father's fist rammed into her face…


	20. Daddy’s Fury

Chapter XIX

Daddy's Fury

The blow sent Katiya reeling and crashing on the floor near the pews. Some people screamed and gasped as Cid had struck his daughter, harder than he ever hit any other person. Edea watched this, a cut above her eye bleeding. After removing the jacket of his tuxedo and handing it to Squall, Cid walked over to Katiya who was holding her nose, now broken and bleeding.

"How dare you…" He told her, "How dare you strike your mother like that."

Katiya looked up at him, glaring. She got up slowly, wobbling.

"She had it coming…" Katiya replied, only to get another fist to her face, knocking her against the pews.

People backed away as Cid grabbed Katiya, now bleeding from a gash on her forehead.

Cid growled, "Take that back…"

She didn't respond. Instead she nailed Cid with a hard uppercut, forcing him to release her and step back. Squall and Zell went to grab Cid but Cid shoved them both away and tackled Katiya to the floor, raining down his fists on her. Edea watched horrified. This day was supposed to be a good day, a happy day, now it was ruined.

Soon, Edea saw Katiya's body go limp and blood everywhere, "STOP IT!"

Cid looked over at his wife, then realized this was hurting her and got off of Katiya, who was passed out, her face severely beaten and bruised. Cid looked at his fists, his daughter's blood covered them as he looked over at his wife, who cried, the SeeDs helping her up. The Headmaster turned and walked out of the church, needing to calm down. Squall went to Katiya and tried to wake her.

"Get her out of here…"

Squall looked at Edea.

"I want her out. NOW!"

Squall nods and picks up Katiya's beaten body, taking her out of the church. Edea cried as Quistis hugged her, feeling bad for what happened. Celeste had watched all this and looked at her husband, who gave her a slight grin. The redhead looked down, feeling horrible for this.

Taking Katiya back to Balamb Garden was too dangerous, both of her parents were furious with her. So Squall decided to bring her to a nearby hotel to stay until Cid and Edea cooled down.

After cleaning the blood from her face and using Cures to heal the bruises and cuts, Squall sat near the bed in the hotel room, waiting for her to wake up.

"Ugh…"

Squall turned to her, sitting on the chair, his jacket off. It was night now and Katiya held her head as she sat up.

"Fucking hell…" She mumbled.

Squall walked to the bed and gave Katiya an ice pack, knowing she was in pain from the beating and the hangover.

Katiya looked up at him, "Squall…?"

He nods and sits next to the brunette, "How are you?"

"In pain…what did I do?"

Squall looked at her and sighed, "You got drunk, disrupted the ceremony, struck your mother and got into a fist fight with Cid, well more likely he beat you nearly to death…"

Katiya groaned, "Dammit…"

Squall stared at her, "It's ok…"

"Wait…struck Mom? DID I HURT THE BABY?"

Squall put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her, "You are alive right?"

Katiya looked at him then sighed, "I messed up big time…"

The SeeD stared at the Sorceress and saw tears forming in her blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's ok…you have been under a lot of stress lately…and Celeste made things worse…you got drunk and you had no where else to explode on than Cid and Edea."

"I shouldn't have struck my mother!"

"I know…but I am sure you paid for that."

Katiya looked at him, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Squall blushed slightly and looked away, "Katiya…I…"

"You love me…don't you?"

The SeeD looked at her, "Yes."

Katiya nods, she knew he was in love with her for a while. The phone calls he sent, concerned for her made her realize he cared.

"I know it's wrong! I am engaged but I can't fight it!"

Katiya shook her head then grabbed Squall and kissed him passionately. Squall was shocked and stared at Katiya after she broke the kiss.

"Squall…I love you too…I always have since we were kids. I know I am in love with Celeste too but I never could decide who was more important. But with her gone now I realized that she wasn't my true love…You are Squall Leonhart. Even if you are to be married, that won't stop me from loving you…Celeste and I had passion and love but I need to let go of her. She's moved on and I have to do the same. I am moving on with the man I shared my first kiss with when we were kids at my Mother's orphanage…"

Squall stared into Katiya's eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around her once again and pulling her close, into a deep, passionate kiss…


	21. Fights and Forgiveness

Chapter XX

Fights and Forgiveness

_Wham! Wham! Bam! Whack!_

Edea walked off the elevator hearing the noise coming from down the hall on the third floor, from the room next to their daughter's room. She sighed and walked over to the door of that room and looked in, seeing her husband punching at a punching bag, clearly in rage. She knew that if Katiya was there, she would be receiving the beating the bag was. Cid was furious and wanted to pound Katiya, to beat her within an inch of her life.

_Wham! Wham! Wham!_

Cid stopped and turned, seeing Edea, sweat covered his face.

"Edea…?" He spoke, removing the tape off of his fists.

Edea walked over to him, "Cid…I just got off the phone with Squall. He is bringing Katiya back in an hour."

Cid looked at her, his eyes on fire.

"Cid, honey calm down."

Cid turned, grabbed his sword and went to the door.

Edea grabbed him, "Cid! Don't! Please!"

Cid glared at her, "Why should I? After how she treated you! I am going to kill her before she can blink! I am going to cut her fucking head off and rip her heart out!"

"Cid! She is our daughter!"

"SHE IS NOT MY DAUGTHER! MY DAUGTHER WOULD NEVER HIT HER OWN MOTHER!"

"WHO'S DAUGTHER ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Edea screamed.

Cid narrowed his eyes at Edea, "If I see her face, I am going to break every bone in her body, cut her head off, and tear her heart out before she hits the ground!"

He stormed out of the room as Edea looked down at her belly, "I hope you don't inherit the Kramer temper…"

Squall walked into Garden a short time later and saw Cid waiting at the elevator, Edea near him.

"Where is she…?" Cid demanded, a look of hate on his face.

"She's outside. She wasn't ready to face you two yet," Squall responded.

Cid began to walk off and to the entrance of Balamb Garden when Squall grabbed him, "Leave her alone, Cid. She feels horrible for what she did. She knows she made a mistake."

"That doesn't give her any right to hit her mother."

"She has been under a lot of stress lately! Seeing Celeste happily married made it worse and Katiya was miserable!"

Cid glared at him.

"Squall is right, Cid. Katiya's life has been hell for months now. More than usual. She was raped, her girlfriend left her and is now married and having a baby, which she's excited for. All of this is making Katiya depressed. Seeing Celeste made her snap and turn to alcohol," Edea spoke to Cid.

Katiya was outside of Garden pacing, worried about seeing her parents. She turns around and freezes up, seeing Jonathan there smirking.

"Cid just please, I know you can't forgive her completely but give her a break. She is our daughter. She needs our support, not our anger."

Cid stared at Edea then walked out of garden. Edea sighed as Squall looked at her, "You think he will attack her?"

"No…At least I hope not…"

Katiya went for a high kick to Jonathan's head, only for him to duck it. She threw a punch to his face and hit his arm as he blocked it, then nailed her in the face with his right fist. Katiya went reeling and held her jaw. Jonathan sneered, pulled out his ax and walked to her, turning her around and striking her in the head with the flat side of the ax. Katiya screamed and fell to the ground, a large gash on the right side of her face. Blood dripped to the ground as her uncle grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her off the ground and forcing her to look at him.

"Pathetic…" He spoke.

Katiya threw her open right hand at his neck, hoping to strike him with her fingertips. Jonathan grabbed her wrist and removed the metal armband from it, laughing.

"Naughty girl."

_CRACK!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katiya fell to her knees holding her now crushed wrist, blood dripping from it. Jonathan then kicked her in the face, knocking her on her back and out cold. He laughed again and rose his ax above his niece's body.

"Bye-bye…" He said, bringing the blade down.

It never hit Katiya, instead hit a metal sword, the sword of his half brother, Cid Kramer.

"Damn you, Cid…"

Cid brought his foot up and kicked him in the jaw, sending him to the ground, far from Katiya. Jonathan then saw Cid's sword at his neck.

"I have waited years for this moment," Cid spoke.

Jonathan smirked, "You will have to wait longer, Cid."

Cid glared then felt Jonathan's foot wrap around his and trip him. Cid fell to the ground and Jonathan threw his foot into his brother's face.

He picked up his ax and threw it on his shoulder, "Weak and foolish…I will let you both live a little while longer. After all, I need Katiya alive for a little bit…"

Cid glared, "What does that mean?"

His brother looked over at him, smirking, "You will learn soon…"

Jonathan walked off and Cid glared at him then crawled to Katiya and picked her up, seeing the bloody wrist and the gash on her face. He stood up, his daughter in his arms and carried her to Balamb Garden.

Cid stood at the door of Katiya's room as Edea walked to him, "How is she?"

Cid looked at her, "…….She will be fine…her wrist will need to be in a cast for a while though and the cut on her head shouldn't leave a scar."

His wife looked at him and walked over to Katiya's bed and touched her hand, "My little girl…"

Cid glared and whispered, "Jonathan, you bastard. I swear you will die for all you have done…I swear…"


	22. Traitor

Chapter XXI

Traitor

Months passed, Katiya and Cid's relationship was still rocky and they rarely talked. Katiya was healed up from the fight with Jonathan and was walking around one day until she heard Squall calling for her.

"Katiya! Your mother is in labor!"

Katiya turned to him and ran towards the infirmary.

Edea was in a room, Cid next to her, screaming in pain.

Dr. Kadowaki was with them, "Push Edea! The baby is coming!"

Katiya ran in, "Mom!" She froze up, seeing the baby's head and looked away, wanting to vomit.

Cid and Edea looked at her.

Minutes later, Edea was holding the newborn baby, a boy. Cid stood next to his wife, looking like a proud father.

"My son…" Edea spoke, smiling, holding the crying baby.

Katiya watched them then turned, not wanting to see her father's face at that moment, knowing he never looked at her like that, he was never proud of her.

"Katiya?" Edea asked, "Do you want to hold your brother?"

Katiya didn't turn, clenching her fists, "No…never."

"Katiya!"

She turned and glared at her father, putting her fists on her hips, "What?"

Edea grabbed Cid's sleeve, "Honey…"

"Headmaster!" Squall ran in, "Jonathan is outside of Garden!"

Both Cid and Katiya looked at him, eyes wide.

The two ran out of Balamb Garden. Sure enough Jonathan was there waiting for them.

Cid shouted, "JONATHAN!"

His brother turned, smirking. Katiya glared at him, pissed about what he did to her last time.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, running at him, throwing a hard right.

Jonathan ducked and came up with a hard uppercut to her jaw, sending her flying. She hit the ground an held her jaw, glaring.

"Why are you here?" Cid demanded.

His brother sneered, "To kill that child…"

Katiya gasped and tripped Cid, startling him. She pulled out her sai and threw it into his left shoulder.

She stood up and looked at Jonathan, "Go."

"Katiya?" Cid shouted as his half brother ran off.

His daughter turned to him, "You never should have had that baby."

Cid felt his blood boil as he realized they were working together to kill his son, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Katiya turned, silent.

"I WILL RIP YOU APART!" Cid shouted, getting up, removing the sai and running at her, shoving it into the back of her neck.

Katiya gasped, then fell forward.

"SQUALL!" Edea screamed as Squall was sent into a window and into the room next door in the infirmary.

Jonathan laughed and turned to Edea, "Give me the baby."

Edea held her son close to her chest, "Never…"

Dr. Kadowaki watched horrified, blood trickling from her nose as she sat in the corner.

"Give me the goddamn baby!"

Edea looked scared and saw a flash of metal. Jonathan gasped as Cid's sword came out of the front of his stomach. He collapsed in shock and Vinerica appeared, catching him. She glared at Cid as they both disappeared. Edea ran to Cid and he held her tightly, his eyes darkened. Edea cradled her son who cried in her arms…


	23. The Truth

Chapter XXII

The Truth

"Ahhhh…"

Her eyes opened slowly as she moaned in pain. Katiya looked and saw darkness surrounding her. She was in a dark, cold and damp room, all alone. Her neck ached in pain as she lay on the cold concrete floor, unaware what was going on.

The last thing she could remember was the fight with Jonathan, and Cid realizing Katiya was going to help him kill the baby, her brother…then metal entering the back of her neck…then black…

She sat up slowly, hearing the sound of chains rattling, making her look down and see hand cuffs on her wrists. Looking down to her legs, she saw the same there as well. She began to fear that Jonathan and Vinerica had her captive, that Jonathan failed to the boy, and blamed her for it. That he brought her here to watch her daughter, Alexandra, be murdered.

Katiya's heart began to race as the door opened, expecting Jonathan. But instead, she saw Squall.

"Katiya…" Squall spoke, little emotion in his voice.

Katiya was still at Garden, and as Katiya felt her neck, she realized that she was spared from death, feeling bandaging around her neck. Spared, for now.

With her voice shaking, Katiya spoke, "S-Squall…what happened…?"

"Cid wants you dead, and for the first time in her life, your mother does too…"

Her eyes widened as the brunette heard this and looked down to the ground. Seconds later, she heard Squall's gunblade being drawn. She looked up at Squall and saw him raising the blade. Her heart began to race as she screamed.

"SQUALL NO! I AM PREGNANT!"

Squall stopped and looked down at Katiya who was curled into a ball on the ground, waiting for death.

He dropped the blade and kneeled down next to the girl, "What…?"

"I'm pregnant…"

Squall looked shocked.

"With your baby…" Katiya continued, making Squall turn pale.

After thinking about it, Squall realized that their night after the ceremony was how this happened. The night he confessed his love to her, he got her pregnant.

Pregnant.

Pregnant with his child.

His.

He could not allow Cid to kill it when he killed Katiya.

He was taking Katiya out of here. Out of Balamb Garden, now.

Cid and Edea entered the basement a half an hour later, but found it empty. The handcuffs remained.

A thunderstorm had forced Squall and Katiya to hide in the cave between the Garden and Balamb. Katiya was wearing a cape and as they entered the cave, removed the hood and sat on the ground, holding her knees close to her chest. Three days ago, Katiya found out she was pregnant, and was worried about telling anyone, she thought of running away, knowing the father was Squall and that everyone would be shocked after hearing of the affair.

"Why…?"

Katiya looked up at Squall, realizing he was asking about Jonathan's deal. She had no choice, she had to reveal about Alexandra. She took a deep breath and began to tell Squall the secret she had been hiding for 14 years now, since she learned she was pregnant when she herself was 14.

"This baby inside of me, isn't my first…I had a child when I was young, I was 14 when I learned I was pregnant, and right after I turned 15, gave birth to a girl, Alexandra. Since my life was hell then, I couldn't raise her, so I gave her to a friend. I recently heard that that friend, Madison Richter, died. I knew that Alex would try and find me, but Jonathan got to her first. He has her, and he said that if I didn't help him kill my brother, he would kill Alex. I had to make a decision right away, but my daughter was more important to me that my brother…I had to help him, now my parents despise me and I still need to free Alexandra. Now I am pregnant again and all of Balamb Garden wants my blood spilled for helping Jonathan nearly kill the baby…I am scared, Squall…I am scared for Alexandra, this baby, and myself. And even you, after all, you got me out of Garden, no doubt my father is going to make sure you are punished for that."

Squall kneeled down next to her and put a hand under her chin and lifted her face up, "Shh…I won't allow anything to happen to you, or your children. I will help you get Alexandra away from Jonathan and I will help you raise this baby inside of you, my child…I love you."

The pregnant brunette cried as Squall kissed her passionately, and moments later she returned the kiss.

"KATIYA!"

Katiya turned, knowing that voice all too well.

Her father, Cid Kramer stood at the entrance of the cave, enraged and ready to kill her for her betrayal…


	24. Painful Words

Chapter XXIII

Painful Words

"Daddy…" Katiya spoke, her heart beating quickly, her body frozen in fear.

Cid's eyes were on fire as he snarled, "You selfish little bitch…"

Squall got in front of Katiya, glaring back at Cid, "Don't you dare touch her."

Cid snapped, "Out of my way, Squall! She needs to be punished severely for what she did! She assisted Jonathan in attempting to take her baby brother's life!" Cid looked at his daughter, pure hate in his eyes, "I will take your life for that…"

Katiya cried, looking down to the ground, scared to look into her father's eyes.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Squall shouted, charging at the Headmaster.

"Squall, no!" Katiya cried.

Cid looked at him as Squall's fist connected with his face, sending the older man reeling slightly. Cid's glasses flew off of is face and on to the ground, and his hand to his mouth, which began to bleed. Katiya watched with her eyes wide as her father turned to Squall, his eyes on fire.

"How dare you," He growled.

Before Squall could raise his defenses, Cid's foot lashed up and met with Squall's jaw, knocking the SeeD against the wall of the cave. Katiya screamed Squall's name, not realizing she was Cid's next target. She heard his footsteps as her body froze up, and the young girl turned to her father. Katiya's teary eyes met with her father's cold eyes. Looking at his daughter made Cid even more furious, as the thoughts of her betrayal entered his mind.

"I will make you beg for mercy for what you did, Katiya," Cid told her, his voice cold.

Katiya pleaded, "Daddy, please no…"

_SMACK!_

Katiya went flying against the wall after receiving a vicious backhand from her father, causing blood to pour from her own mouth. She looked up just as Cid's right hand went around her neck and squeezed hard, making his daughter scream. He brought back his left fist and began firing blow after blow to his daughter's face. After repeatedly punching her for nearly a minute, Cid's left hand joined his right hand around her neck as he squeezed the life out of his daughter. Katiya gasped for air and tried to break away, but his grip was too strong. Her father was in a rage, he didn't care that she was his own child, she, in his eyes, was not his baby girl, but the bitch who nearly allowed her brother to die. All of the hatred he had for her was coming out now, and it was possessing him, making him kill her. Katiya began to taste iron in her mouth as blood poured from it. Cid kept squeezing harder and harder. His daughter's arms dropped down to her sides as her body slowly lowered to the ground, her eyes still opened, only in little slits. Katiya was fading fast.

Suddenly, Cid felt something sharp enter his back and go right through him. He looked down and saw Squall's gunblade sticking out of his stomach. His grip loosened and soon released Katiya who fell on her back, holding her neck in pain and coughing up blood. Squall hurried to Katiya and held her in his arms as Cid lay on his side, a hand over his wound. He glared up at Squall and Katiya.

"Damn you…"

Squall just stared at him as the Headmaster passed out seconds later. Squall then gave Katiya an X-Potion and helped her stand. Katiya was still weak after receiving the potion but was somewhat better. She leaned on Squall's chest as the SeeD held her tightly, hoping she and the baby were going to be ok.

"CID!"

The two looked over and saw Edea, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie standing at the entrance of the cave. Edea ran over to Cid and shook him, then inspected his wound. She looked up at her daughter, eyes widened.

Katiya stared, her face bloody and bruised, and watched as her mother stood.

"Mom…" Katiya whispered.

_SMACK!_

Edea slapped Katiya across the face. Squall was as shocked as the other SeeDs were. Edea never was like this. She would never be violent to one of her children, especially her real children.

Edea looked at Katiya with slight hatred as she told her, "They were all right…Cid, Jonathan, my mother…you were an accident. You never should have been born! I knew I should have gotten that abortion after my mother told me to. I wish I never had you, Katiya! All you have ever done is cause pain to your father and myself! You are a mistake! All of these years, I have defended you after everything you did wrong! After every time you messed up, I defended you! I defended you because no one else would! And when Cid told me that you tried to help Jonathan with killing your brother, I knew that I had been wrong. You tried to kill your baby brother! I hate you for that. I hate you for everything you have done since you were born! I hate you for living! I hate you for being my child!"

Katiya didn't look at her mother at all as she spoke, but the words hit home, hard.

Squall couldn't listen to anymore of this as he grabbed Katiya and ran out of the cave with her, shoving his friends out of the way as the two escaped into the storm…


	25. Daddy

Chapter XXIV

Daddy

The sun rose, flashing into her closed eyes, forcing them to open as Katiya woke up. She sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover her naked breasts. She looked around, her blue eyes adjusting to the sunlight. It had been three days since the confrontation, and Katiya's wounds had healed. Most at least, the emotional wounds from her mother's speech remained fresh open wounds to Katiya's heart. Katiya was grateful that Cid did not deliver any blows to her ribcage or pregnant belly, as they would have most likely sent Katiya into a miscarriage. Katiya turned to Squall, who slept silently next to her. She stood up slowly and grabbed a bathrobe hanging off of the hanger by the door and wrapped it around her body, tying the rope around it snug around her waist to keep the robe closed. She walked towards the window and looked out of it, thinking. Squall woke up a short time later and looked at her. He sat up and reached for his pants that were on the floor. After retrieving them, he stood and slipped them on. Katiya heard him move, but didn't turn to him, she just stared out of the window. Squall walked over to Katiya and put his hands on her shoulders. As he began to rub them, noticing she was tense as usual, he kissed her neck. Katiya smiled weakly, feeling his touch.

"Good morning," He whispered to her.

Katiya responded softly, "Good morning…"

"What are you thinking about?"

She stared forward for a second, then replied, "Alexandra," She turned to Squall, "I want to free her…"

Squall stared into her eyes then nods, knowing how much Alexandra meant to Katiya.

Both Katiya and Squall remembered the location of Jonathan's hideout and arrived there three hours later. Katiya looked at a window and saw her teenage daughter sitting in a dark room. She closed her eyes and saw a flashback of Jonathan raping her, sending shivers through her spine. The last time she was there, Jonathan raped her and beat her. Katiya swallowed hard, knowing she needed to put aside the pain, and save her daughter.

"There she is…"

The SeeD put his hand on her shoulder and asked the sorceress, "Are you sure you want to go in? I can get her out alone. You are pregnant…"

"I will be fine…I cast a spell on me to protect the child. One that I created along time ago, when I was pregnant with her…"

Squall nods.

"Let's go," Katiya spoke and ran towards the building, her boyfriend following.

Alexandra Kramer sat against the wall of the cold, empty room. Little did she know that it was the same room her mother was held in and raped in just a few months prior. In order to free her, Katiya had to help Jonathan kill Katiya's newborn baby brother. Could she do that? If she tried, would she survive?

Suddenly, the glass window shattered as two people jumped in. Alexandra stood up and realized who the women was…

"MOM!" She screamed, smiling.

Katiya left Squall and ran to her daughter, embracing her and holding her tightly. Alexandra began to crying in her mother's arms, and a few seconds later, Katiya joined her in weeping. Squall smiled at the two then saw the door open.

"Well, well, well…"

Katiya pushed Alexandra behind her and glared at Jonathan, who sneered at her. Squall stood in front of both girls, his gunblade drawn.

Jonathan watched Katiya, "I hear that Cid beat the hell out of you. Too bad he didn't finish you off for me."

"Trust me, when he kills me, it won't be for your benefit. You'll be dead and burning in hell by then."

Her uncle glared at her and ran at his niece. Squall stepped in front of him and slashed him across the stomach.

"RUN!" Squall shouted to the girls.

Katiya and Alexandra ran towards the window and as Alexandra climbed out, Katiya watched as Squall and her uncle fought. Suddenly, Squall was kicked in the side of the head and sent against the wall. Katiya's eyes looked up just in time to see her uncle charging at her. Katiya rose her fists and blocked a punch fired at her. She sent a roundhouse kick to his face that connected. Katiya followed up with another kick to his stomach. This time, her uncle grabbed her ankle before her foot could collide with his stomach, and twisted it, flipping her body around and sending her face first to the floor. He once again sneered and circled her, watching her stand slowly. He slammed his foot into her ribcage, knocking her against the wall. Katiya screamed in pain, sliding to the floor, arms tightly against her ribs. Her uncle laughed and pulled her up by the hair.

"I called your father. He is healed from being stabbed and is coming to finish you off…"

Katiya looked in fear, "No…"

Jonathan pulled his fist back and went he shot it forward, Katiya closed her eyes tightly.

The impact never came. She opened them and saw Squall holding Jonathan's fist back. He turned him around and threw his fist at Jonathan's face. Katiya used the distraction to climb out of the window and stood up, one arm still wrapped around her ribs. She saw Alexandra and smiled. The next thing she knew, she was flying towards the ground, her head in pain. She landed on her side and looked up, seeing Cid. She stood up slowly and looked at Cid, knowing she had no other way out, she had to fight him. This wasn't any normal training session either, this was real.

Katiya got in her stance, ignoring the pain in her ribs. She was grateful she cast the spell to protect her baby, if she didn't this baby would not be getting out of this fight alive.

Alexandra watched as her mother and, who did not know was her grandfather, circled each other. She hoped her mother and that man who came with her would be ok.

The first blow was thrown by Cid as Katiya ducked the punch and went to trip her father. Cid expected it and jumped over it, then blocked a backhand his daughter sent. He threw his elbow into her face, then sent his knee into her ribs. Katiya held her ribcage and jumped up, slamming her right foot into her father's face, then fired three punches into his stomach. Cid took the blows then picked her up and threw her against a tree. Katiya fell on her knees and recovered, then rolled out of the way as Cid brought his heel down, hoping to hit her back. Katiya jumped up and ran at Cid jumping up again and sending multiple kicks to his face. Cid blocked most of them and finally caught her by the neck, stopping his daughter's assault. He tossed her to the side, on her back, then ran at her and jumped up, landing and sending both of his heels into her chest area. Katiya screamed as her ribs exploded in pain. Her daughter watched in horror and shivered hearing her mother's scream. Katiya knew she could not give up, as she got up immediately, and punched her father in the face. Cid went to kick her in the side but Katiya blocked it and spun around, sending the back of her fist at his face. Cid stumbled to the side slightly and ducked a kick Katiya threw at him. His daughter felt his bare knuckles under her jaw and her head jerked up after being hit with a brutal uppercut. Katiya then threw a left and right, both where blocked as Cid kicked her in the stomach hard. Katiya backed away, her body doubled over as Cid kneed her in the face, sending her to the ground. He grabbed her left hand and pulled it up, raising his right foot and hovering it above her shoulder. He brought it down and his daughter screamed in agony, feeling the sudden rush of pain in her shoulder as the breaking of bones could be heard loud and clear. Katiya held her shoulder in pain and looked up at her father who kicked her in the face, sending her to the side. He grabbed her right leg and banged the knee against a tree hard and violently, forcing another blood curdling scream from her mouth. Katiya glared at Cid holding her shoulder tightly and biting down on her bottom lip. The pain in her ribs, shoulder and knee where killing her. It was too much. Katiya knew that she had been beat again, and this time for good. Cid grabbed his daughter's neck and lifted her to her knees, causing pain in the shattered one. He placed his hands on both sides of Katiya's face.

"STOP IT!"

Cid looked over to the other girl, Alexandra.

"DON'T KILL MY MOTHER!"

Cid froze up, "What!"

Alexandra ran at him and shoved him away from her mother. She then dropped down to her knees and hugged her mother's beaten body.

Cid was stunned, what did she mean? Squall came out of the window, a few cuts on his body. He was finally able to knock Jonathan out of the room and lock the door, giving him time to escape. He saw Cid, then Alexandra and Katiya. He hurried to Katiya and picked her up, glaring at Cid.

"She had a reason to do what she did, Cid…"

Alexandra looked at Squall, then Cid, realizing that this man was her grandfather.  
Cid just glared at Squall, not making any move to attack, knowing he had to find out what this girl meant by calling Katiya 'mother.' He allowed Squall to take Katiya out of there as he turned and walked away, forcing himself to wait any other day to kill his daughter and punish her for what she did, for now, this was just a sample of what she would get. Eventually, Katiya would die at his hands, both him and Katiya knew that…


	26. I Do'

Epilogue

'I Do'

Three months had passed since he last saw his daughter, and that girl referring to Katiya as 'mother' still bothered Cid. If that was Katiya's child, when did Katiya have her? And was she connected to Jonathan and Katiya's plotting to kill his son? He knew he would have to find out what was going on before he would kill Katiya. But for now, Cid had one thing to do, take care of his wife and newborn son. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the bedroom, opening the door and walking inside. There he saw his wife at the baby's crib. He never told Edea about him going after Katiya, wanting to figure it out first before making her aware what was going on. He went to Edea and wrapped his arms around her waist as the couple stared down at their sleeping son, Maximilian Kramer.

In Fisherman's Horizon, Squall, Katiya and Alexandra found a place to live in and hide out from Balamb Garden. But today, they were in Esthar at the Presidential Palace. With Alexandra, Laguna, Ellone, Ward and Kiros present, Squall and a 6 month pregnant Katiya stood in front of a Justice of the Peace smiling at each other.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Squall smiled and lifted the white veil from Katiya's face and kissed her passionately, Katiya returning the kiss.

Squall and Katiya were now married…


End file.
